Untitled
by Wolf-Walrus
Summary: Woo! Longest piece I've written in one go! Yeah... when I've written the second chapter, things'll become clear. Ganon comes to Hyrule to negotiate. Yay. Good for him...


Prologue: Negotiations

Link was awoken early by the crowing of a cucco and a fanfare of trumpets.

_What the heck is it!? _He thought angrily, turning over with a groan so that his face was buried in the pillow.

"It looks important," Called Ilia, who was looking out of the high window at the small crowd gathering below. "Do you want me to see what they want?"

Link yawned. "Don't bother. Just tell them I'll be down shortly."

She smiled. "Okay..."

"What's this all about?" Demanded Rusl.

"I'm sorry, sir," The soldier replied "We're not at liberty to discuss it with you. We're here to see Link, and Link alone."

"I don't care. If anything bad is happening, then it's the peoples' right to know."

The soldier shot one of his colleagues a questioning look. He shrugged. "You've got me there. But I assure you that nothing bad is happening. So, if you please, I would appreciate a bit of confidentiality."

Colin tugged at his father's arm. "What does that mean?" He asked in a small voice.

"It means that they're snobs and don't like to talk to peasants." Malo butted in.

"Please, Malo." Said Beth "That's uncalled for."

"But it's true. This is what happens to all important people; they get addicted to their power and their feeling of superiority and look down their noses at people who have to work to make their living." He took a deep breath "It's gonna happen to Link one day."

At that moment, Ilia clambered down the ladder and turned to face the soldiers. "I'm sorry, but Link was not expecting you, and he hasn't been sleeping well recently."

Sera raised her eyebrows "Well then. You gentlemen look thirsty. Could I interest you in a drink of Ordon milk? Famous all over Hyrule."

"Now that you mention it... But we don't have any money on us."

"Oh.. On the house, of course."

One by one, the soldiers smiled "Well, I can't say no to that!"

"I'll tell Link to meet us outside the watermill. It's such a nice day, and sitting by the river always seems to refresh weary spirits." And Ilia smiled before disappearing back into Link's house.

"...So there I was. Helmasaur on the left, lizalfos on the right, several kargarocs circling overhead. At the last moment, I brought my sword round in a combination of the Mortal Draw and Hurricane Spin." One of the soldiers was spinning a tale of his youth to the children of Ordon. "I leapt backward, and the (badly injured) monsters charged at me. I sidestepped. They all slammed their faces into the wall and presently exploded in a cloud of dark magic." He sat back and took another swig of his drink. The children were wide-eyed with admiration. "Of course, now I'm a lot older than I was then, and I suffer from terrible arthritis."

And the children started to applaud. They stopped when they saw Link coming over the bridge and quickly ran to greet him.

"Link!" Cried Mayor Bo, "What took you so long?"

He smiled weakly, "You would not believe how tired I am."

"Link." One of the soldiers came up to him, hurriedly shook his hand and held up a piece of parchment "Soldiers of the office of the Royal Family of Hyrule. The Princess has requested your presence."

"Zelda? Why?"

"She did not say, but a carriage will be sent to pick you up."

"Don't bother." He muttered. "I'll take my own horse."

He picked a horseshoe-shaped whistle from around his neck and blew it. Almost at once, his faithful steed, Epona, came running. Link ran a hand through her mane and hoisted himself up into the saddle.

"Well then, it's settled." Said the soldier. "We'll meet you at Castle Town."

The journey was long and tiresome. Link put his spare arrowheads in his back pocket. It was all he could do to prevent himself falling asleep and slipping off Epona. He wondered why an entire procession of soldiers had been sent to fetch him, when it would have been easier just to send one. He galloped across Hyrule Field at breakneck speed. He arrived at the south entrance to Castle Town late in the afternoon. Slowly and cautiously, he made his way through the streets to the Castle. He pushed open the heavy doors and steeped into the cool, marble entrance hall. The floors were carpeted with expensive red rugs with gold trim around the edges. A massive statue of Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule stood in the middle of a fountain, where cool, clear water splashed and rippled. One of Princess Zelda's attendants scurried down the stairs to meet him.

"Ah! Link. If you would," She gestured to the other set of stairs, which Link stepped up reluctantly. On the second floor of the castle, the dining room had been converted into a conference room. The attendant left suddenly, saying: "The Princess will be with you soon,".

Meanwhile, Link greeted the others that were there. "Ralis!" He called to a Zora boy, "Long time no see." He grinned.

"Always a pleasure, Link." He smiled as well.

"And Darbus! This must be pretty important for you two to leave your people."

"That it is, brother." The large goron said grimly, "It sounded very urgent when I was fetched."

They heard a shuffling coming from below them, and looked over the railings to see a small figure.

"Impaz..?" Link called. The tiny person looked up.

"Link!" She smiled, "What a pleasant surprise. Am I late?"

"Late for what?" Link asked.

"No, you're just in time."

Link turned to see a tall, fair woman gliding down the second staircase towards them. "Zelda... What's this all about?" He asked.

"Aye, I was about to ask that as well, brother... Ur.. Sister...

Sorry..."

"There's no time to explain. He's getting impatient."

"Who is?"

The large doors to the room swung open, and side by side, with Link in the middle, the five people stepped through. A tall, green skinned and red haired person was standing by the window, turned away from them. A horned, stout, monstrous figure was at his side, but facing the group as they sat down. "My lord..." His voice was small and rough "They're here."

Slowly, the tall one turned, grinning. "Well, well... I didn't think it would take so many of you for this."

Immediately, Link leapt from his seat, his hand instinctively gripping the Master Sword. "Ganondorf..." He spat. "I killed you five months ago. You could at least have the decency to stay dead for one hundred years. I mean, come on! What happened to tradition!?"

"Come, come now, Link. I'm not here to fight. I mean, I wouldn't want you to kill me, what, the... twelfth time? Sit down." Slowly, the two sat down. King Bulblin remained standing. "I've come to negotiate."

"Negotiate!" Roared Darbus "Ha! He slaughters us... Our _children, _and now he wants to _negotiate_? It's simply out of the question!"

"Darbus, calm yourself." Ralis said quietly. "Perhaps we can come to an agreement." He turned to the gerudo. "What is it you want?"

"I want to hear your terms first. See if I have anything worth bartering for."

"Well..." Began Princess Zelda "We would _really_ appreciate it if you left us alone for a while."

"Scratch that." Link snapped "Leave us alone for good."

"I have brought you here because you represent the five peoples of Hyrule. If one of you attempts to speak for all of you, then you cannot let him unless you have all agreed on it."

"You can't blame me for trying." Link shrugged. "I'm not a politician."

"All in favour of kicking the hot-headed egotist out?" Ralis said quickly. All hands in the room shot up.

"Aye!" They chorused.

"All opposed?"

Link stuck his hand up. "Nay!"

"The ayes win. See you later, Link."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, Ralis?"

"No hard feelings, right?"

Link burst into Telma's bar. Sourly planting himself on a stool, he asked for a drink. Which Telma provided.

"Why the long face?"

He sighed. "Ganon's back. He's trying to bargain for his freedom."

"Well I hope Zelda sees sense before she makes any rash decisions."

"Hear hear..." He sipped his drink. "Have you seen Ashei recently?"

She laughed. "She hasn't been here since it all went quiet about five months ago." She noted his look of dismay "I think she missed the adventure. You know how she is."

"I know..." He sighed again. "It's just... Oh, never mind..." He threw a handful of rupees onto the counter and got up. He made his way through the mess of tables and chairs, and towards the door, stopping only to stroke Telma's cat, Louise. He grasped the brass handle, but said over his shoulder, "If you do see her, tell her that I was looking for her."

Telma smiled. "Will do."

Link spent a while getting supplies. He didn't plan to go straight back to Ordon. He wanted some time to think. Quite a lot of time.

_Perhaps I should go fishing._

_Or visit the Yetis at Snowpeak._

_Maybe I should see the desert._

_The Oocca have been quiet lately..._

He filled up Epona's saddlebags and gave her a handful of oats. He was tired. He leant against Epona, and felt something heavy in the bottom of his bag. Curiously, he pulled it out. He grinned.

"I wondered where this had got to."

"Link? Link!" Came a familiar cry. He rolled his eyes.

"What! What is it?" He snapped at the young woman running towards him. Tears were streaming down her face. If they weren't, Link would see that it was the maiden that had let him into the castle.

"Zelda..."

"What? What's happened to her?"

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "She's all right, it's just... she... Oh Link..." And her tears came again. She leant her head on his chest.

"Shh... It's okay..." He said soothingly, running his hands through her long, dark hair.

When she had calmed down, she said: "She... the Princess... wants to see you."

"I'm kind of in a hurry. Can it wait?"

She shook her head. "She needs you now."

Zelda looked shaken, but still managed to remain calm and keep her air of dignity and authority. Darbus, Ralis and Impaz stayed close.

"Sorry about that, brother," Darbus said sincerely when he saw Link.

"Like you said, you're not a politician." Ralis agreed "But, yeah... I apologise."

"What's wrong?" Link sat down next to Zelda and put an arm round her. "You feel cold."

She was shivering. She looked pale. "He's coming back..."

"So... It didn't work, then?"

"No, no." Impaz said "The negotiations were successful. But Ganon's coming back in a year to make sure we keep our end of the bargain. After that, he'll leave us alone."

"Link..." Zelda said quietly. "I'm... afraid."


End file.
